prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Precure2013
Welcome Hello, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Precure2013 page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadowneko (Talk) 12:20, February 7, 2013 Duplicate pictures Please don;t upload pictures which already have been uploaded, if you don't know the rules, here, i don't want to see it again. "I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 03:41, May 12, 2013 (UTC) : Hi again, please stop uploading the same pictures, if you still do, there might be a chance that i might ban you, so please for the second time, please don't. ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 14:11, June 27, 2013 (UTC) To add to what cure coco said: We have no objection to anyone using an existing photo or linking to it within the site. Also the original picture file can be updated by going to the file's page if that was your intention. The thing is we just don't need like 100 copies of the same photo running loose when one will do. Shadowneko (talk) 15:07, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Gifs I know this might not be as in the rule. But here we really don't use gifs, because it might be considered as messy. I'll let you use that one but, please don't upload other ones. ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 14:37, June 21, 2013 (UTC) read rules please Quoting from the wiki rules: "''Pretty Cure is Pretty Cure, neither Precure nor PreCure This was the first official translation of the word "Precure", which was long revealed to be a simplified version of "Pretty Cure" for the Japanese. While they have gone back to their words in the recent years, Pretty Cure is still the official translation and shall be used whenever mentioned in articles and used as article titles. Editors do not need to follow this rule in talk pages or forums, but when writing articles, this rule is applied." Thank you. Shadowneko (talk) 12:32, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Stubs Hi, please stop adding the category "stub" to articles, which are full, like those episodes. That category isn't needed on articles, that is only needed on places where it only has just a little info, plus you might want to add it along with the stub tag. I don't want to see it anymore. ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 11:24, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :Hi I'm sorry but since you've had several warnings and haven't seemed to learn the ropes you now have a 24 hr ban. You can come back tomorrow and edit things if you want but I'm afraid this is your day off. Shadowneko (talk) 18:10, July 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure I'm not sure how long it really is until you're not considered to be a new user. Since wika decided that this was a kiddie wiki we don't have annons anymore so I might change it but the name we use is official to us so no changing it! Shadowneko (talk) 12:39, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :I have set some pages to "Admin only". Most of the ones I can remember were locked for picture spam but I may have locked some because they kept being hit with bad edits. If you want me to check you can leave me the link k? Shadowneko (talk) 12:55, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ::I meant that you need to tell me what page you're have problems with. Shadowneko (talk) 12:49, July 31, 2013 (UTC) That's because I protected them against "new and unregistered" users. if you're still counted as new you can't edit the page if you're not then it might just warn you that this is the protection level. Shadowneko (talk) 12:23, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Duplicates Hi again, I have warned you many times about duplicate pictures. We don't want the same pictures be in the same article. The picture you uploaded was the same as the one in the article. If you just want to change the size or anything like that, just overwrite it with yours. The thing about duplicates is that we don't want 10 picture with different names. I don't want to see it again. Thanks. ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 02:10, July 27, 2013 (UTC)